


Твоя мамаша чинит носки в Аду

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gossip, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Флинт твердо решил, что ненавидит Фритаун.





	Твоя мамаша чинит носки в Аду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yer mother darns socks in hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349069) by [youatemytailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youatemytailor/pseuds/youatemytailor). 



> Благодарность бете Chartreuse
> 
> 1) Таймлайн между третьим и четвертым сезонами. Фритаун - городок на острове Элеутера, одном из Багамских островов недалеко от Нью-Провиденса.

— Будь честен, — заговорил Сильвер, — каковы шансы что мы выберемся из этой передряги живыми?

— Э-э… — начал Флинт. А затем в одно мгновение произошел целый ряд неожиданностей.

Очевидно нетрезвый подавальщик, несший несколько стаканов к столику в дальнем углу, споткнулся и рухнул на пол. Последовал раскатистый пьяный хохот, который лишь усилился, когда один из посетителей, торопливо пятясь от возвышающегося над ним головореза с ножом, запнулся о подавальщика и упал на него сверху. Кто-то нанес первый удар, другой дернул его за волосы, и в мгновение ока началась потасовка.

Положение усугубило то, что все больше выпивох вскакивали из-за столов, словно с нетерпением дожидаясь предлога размяться.

Кто-то перевернул стол. Вся таверна радостно заулюлюкала. По какой-то необъяснимой причине бард в углу запел. Флинт едва поборол желание закатить глаза.

— Готов поспорить, наши шансы на выживание здесь довольно высоки, — проорал он сквозь грохот.

Сильвер, сидевший напротив, фыркнул. Пол дрогнул в такт драке, и они синхронно подняли свои стаканы. Оглушительный шум немного сдерживала перегородка, отделявшая их столик от общего зала и создававшая видимость уединения, но и она не могла творить чудес. В какой-то момент Флинту пришлось придержать цветочный горшок на подоконнике, чтобы тот не опрокинулся.

Элинор ни за что не потерпела бы у себя подобного, подумал Флинт, провожая взглядом летящий над головами стул. В десятый раз за сегодня он пожалел о своем решении причалить во Фритауне, вместо того, чтобы дождаться прибытия в лагерь маронов для пополнения запасов. Флинт сразу невзлюбил этот город. В таверне, черт бы ее побрал, было слишком тесно, жарко и шумно. Она не могла вместить всех желающих, и те выплескивались на улицы, отчего город заполнялся толпами кошмарно голосящих пьянчуг.

Разумеется, это была идея Сильвера. Он убедил Флинта причалить здесь, а затем сойти на берег. Необходимо было — как он сказал? Выпустить пар. Хлебнуть эля. Познакомиться с местным населением. Флинт решил для себя, что даже под угрозой смерти не заговорит ни с кем из этих людей.

Потасовка достигла кульминации — шестеро человек схватили друг друга за горло, а седьмой получил коленом в пах от девицы, которую зацепил случайно, — когда хозяин вышел из задней комнаты и объявил, что всем полагается порция спиртного за счет заведения. Уровень шума так резко достиг своего пика, что Флинт ощутил, как дрожат стекла в окнах. Люди, еще несколько секунд назад готовые убить друг друга, радостно обнимались и обменивались поздравлениями, а из кухни выплыл десяток подавальщиков с подносами, полными дармового эля.

Признаться, Флинта напрягал не хаос. Он привык к хаосу. Более того, его раздражало именно его отсутствие. Надвигалась война, она уже была на пути сюда, но окружающие почему-то продолжали притворяться, что смогут спрятаться от нее за закрытыми дверями, не подозревая, что она не станет даже стучать. Находясь среди них, Флинту казалось, что он очутился в желудке у умирающего животного, еще не знающего, что грядет смерть.

Когда шумиха стихла до терпимого гула, Флинт повернулся обратно и встретился взглядом с Сильвером. Одна из его рук покоилась на костыле, а другая удерживала стакан. Несколько волнистых прядей выбились из кожаного узла. Из-за этого он казался растрепанным и немного опасным. В довершение всего он хмурился. И это определенно сулило опасность.

Скоро пристальный взгляд стал невыносимым.  
— Что такое?

— Я задал вопрос, — ответил Сильвер, поставив стакан на стол. — Ты не ответил на него.

— Я был уверен, что ответил.

— Шутка — это не ответ.

Точно. Драка началась как нельзя вовремя. Флинт ненароком отвел глаза к окну. Его взгляду немедленно предстал человек, что есть мочи блюющий на церковную стену.

Проклятье, Флинт ненавидел Фритаун.

— Наша недавняя победа имела большое значение, — поморщившись, он снова повернулся к Сильверу, — англичанам потребуется время, чтобы перегруппироваться, а у нас появится возможность приумножить свои ряды. Наши шансы на победу в войне растут с каждым днем.

Висевший над ними фонарь качнулся, искажая тени на лице Сильвера. Тот недоверчиво прищурился.   
— Это все, конечно, замечательно, капитан, — произнес он и наклонился вперед, опершись локтями о стол, — но ты ведь знаешь, что я не спрашиваю, выиграем ли мы войну. Я спрашиваю, доживем ли мы до победы.

Последовавшую тишину прерывали лишь чудовищные завывания барда. Тот был достаточно плох, чтобы раздражать, но не настолько плох, чтобы казаться забавным, а значит ему никак не удалось бы развеять мрачный настрой Сильвера. Флинту даже захотелось, чтобы снова началась драка, лишь бы ему не пришлось давать обещаний, которые он не сможет сдержать: что война не станет его концом, не станет концом ни одного из них. Флинт предчувствовал, что вряд ли выживет при любом раскладе, но не хотел озвучивать приговор.

— Мы понесем потери, — наконец произнес Флинт и потянулся за бутылкой, стоявшей у локтя Сильвера. — Этого нельзя отрицать. Но я считаю, что наша победа практически гарантирована, если мы...

Его прервал глубокий вздох, полный разочарования. Сильвер нервно почесал в бороде и откинулся на спинку стула, сдав позиции.   
— У тебя всегда это срабатывает?

— Ром? — Флинт сперва наполнил пустой стакан Сильвера. — Да, по моему опыту ром всегда срабатывает.

— Нет, — ответил Сильвер, и голос его наконец-то смягчился. С плеч Флинта словно упал груз. — Я имею в виду — вот это. То, что ты сейчас сделал. Ты не так хорош, как тебе кажется. Я вынужден задуматься, срабатывает ли это хоть когда-нибудь.

Флинта злило, что фамильярность Сильвера заставляла его губы невольно растягиваться в улыбке. Порой он был готов поклясться, что не помнил, как они оказались в этом положении; порой он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме пройденного ими пути. Он не знал точно, что именно просыпается в его сердце, когда Сильвер говорил с ним так — благодарность или негодование. Скорее всего, и то и другое.

— Да, это срабатывает, — произнес Флинт и подтолкнул к Сильверу его стакан, надеясь заткнуть его. — Понимаешь, большинству людей хочется жить.

— Разумеется, — Сильвер взял стакан. — И, конечно, помогает то, что тебя боятся как дьявола и поэтому не осмеливаются давить, когда ты увиливаешь от ответа.

Флинт пожал плечами, окончательно подавив улыбку.   
— Ну, это не вредит.

Сильвер был прав — кропотливо созданная репутация позволяла Флинту держать окружающих на расстоянии. Существовали и другие чувства, позволяющие добиться послушания — симпатия, например, — но страх работал быстрее всех. Это сберегло ему столько времени. Флинта не смущала угроза отпугнуть кого-либо, учитывая, как мало он желал находиться в компании других людей. Большинства других людей.

Таверна по-прежнему гудела от болтовни, но Сильвер замолк. Было в этом что-то тревожное —словно небо за секунду до того, как его пронзит штормовая молния. И если Флинт ничуть не колебался при виде нависающей над кораблем бури, то демонстративное молчание Сильвера не давало ему долго сохранять присутствие духа. Борясь с желанием посмотреть на Сильвера, он налил себе еще рома.

— Значит, тебя беспокоит это? — наконец спросил Сильвер, вытягивая шею, чтобы встретиться с Флинтом взглядом, но тот закупорил бутылку, не поднимая глаз.

— Что именно?

Стул Сильвера заскрипел.   
— Тебя беспокоит, что я больше не боюсь тебя?

«Да», — хотел произнести Флинт. Сохранять толику оправданного страха хорошо, даже мудро, и Сильвер — ебаный болван, если избавился от него полностью. Флинт поднял голову, собираясь озвучить это, и обнаружил, что его лицо находится не более чем в ширине ладони от лица Сильвера. Это могло бы сыграть ему на руку, если бы Сильвер не улыбался — ласковой, лукавой усмешкой, пронзившей Флинта словно клинок. Комната, казалось, закружилась; Флинт ощутил, как непроизвольно тянется вперед, а Сильвер улыбнулся шире.

Внезапно за спиной Флинта раздался грохот. Он попытался подавить инстинктивную реакцию, но уже успел привстать, когда вокруг его запястья обернулись теплые пальцы.

— Тише, — прошептал Сильвер.

Последовало долгое мгновение, прежде чем Флинт осознал, что стоит на месте, глядя на их соприкасающиеся руки. Сильвер слегка задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть Флинту в лицо, и, черт возьми, в оранжеватом мерцающем свете фонаря казалось, будто он светится. Взгляд Флинта влекло к напряженной линии челюсти Сильвера, темным впадинам скул, ясному блеску глаз, к изгибу нижней губы. Сильвер поймал взгляд Флинта, и на одну умопомрачительную секунду его хватка усилилась — большой палец скользнул по натянутым венам его запястья — прежде чем отступить. А затем Флинт опустился на стул, а Сильвер снова откинулся назад, убирая руку.

— Это всего лишь пьяницы, — произнес Сильвер, снова погруженный во тьму. Голос его звучал странно.

Флинт приоткрыл рот. Он не знал, что собирается сказать — в горле у него пересохло и он вряд ли сумел бы связать вместе пару слов, не говоря о целой фразе, — но к счастью, именно в этот момент болтовня по другую сторону перегородки стала достаточно громкой, чтобы достигнуть его ушей.

— Что?.. — пробормотал он, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться, — они...

— Наконец расслышал? — Сильвер хлебнул из стакана. — Они уже почти час этим заняты.

— Они ... что?

Шум, от которого Флинт старался отгородиться, волной хлынул к нему.

— Я слыхал, у них, блять, у Флинта с Сильвером, на двоих один разум, — сквозь заплетающийся язык пробубнил кто-то, — как этот, двуглавая зверюга… что-то такое, ебаный в рот… ну, шавка которая охраняет ворота в Ад.

— У него три головы, балда, — встрял другой голос. — И еще имя, имя у него тоже есть, Цер... Цербре... Цебре... хуй с ним, но у него есть имя, и головы три, а не две, такшта...

— Захлопни пасть, Альф, твоя мамаша чинит носки в Аду, слышь...

— Не смей так говорить о моей матери!..

— Целый час? — Флинт встретился взглядом с Сильвером, чьи глаза непостижимо блестели в темноте. — И ты ничего не сказал?

Сильвер пожал плечами.   
— Не подумал, что это важно. Последнее, что я уловил, это какие-то бредни о том, что мы — близнецы.

Флинт едва не подавился.   
— Близнецы, — проговорил он, прикрывая рот кулаком. — Они считают, что мы родня.

Сильвер хлебнул рома, затем хмыкнул и проглотил его.   
— Именно. Оказывается, мне досталась вся красота в семье. Их слова, не мои. Я с ними не согласен.

— Мы даже не похо… — пылко начал Флинт, но смолк, заметив, как подергиваются усы Сильвера. — Тебя это веселит.

— Ну, ты же хотел, чтобы мы стали знамениты, — ответил Сильвер, и наконец наклонился вперед, позволяя фонарю осветить его широкую усмешку. — Вот она, вершина славы.

Флинт посмотрел на него.   
— Не лукавь. Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, когда говорил...

— Я слыхал, что коротышка — колдун, — заговорщически произнес другой голос, — слыхал, он пожертвовал свою ногу, чтобы кровавой магией поднять Флинта со дна морского.

— Со дна? — встрял еще кто-то. — Какого хуя Флинт делал на дне? Кто-то убил его? Пресвятая дева Мария, Флинт, что, нежить?

— Нет, — ответил первый, — он не нежить, он...

— Бог, — произнес Флинт и поставил стакан со стуком и неуместной силой. — Они думают, что я Бог.

Разумеется, ничего поразительного в этом не было. Флинт провел целый год, поощряя эту легенду при содействии того, кто теперь делил с ним стол. Вместе они превратили капитана Флинта в мистического предвестника смерти и разрушения. Успех их набегов во многом зависел от распространения легенды по Вест-Индии, и вполне естественно, что она породила новые, как делают все хорошие байки. Тем не менее, одно дело знать, что говорят люди, и совсем другое — услышать.

Флинту казалось, что он должен почувствовать слабость, оказавшись здесь во плоти, но вместо этого он лишь ощущал зияющую пропасть между ним и героем легенды. Он по-прежнему ждал, что Сильвер приподнимет брови и скажет что-нибудь остроумное о том, что спесь Флинта добралась и до побасенок. Но Сильвер лучился необъяснимым довольством, словно все это было его рук делом. Господи.

— Да, это уже упоминали, — ответил Сильвер и, откупорив бутылку зубами, щедро плеснул Флинту рома. Тот помнил, когда выпил предыдущую порцию. Вечер выходил из-под контроля. — И я, признаться, склонен согласиться.

Уверенный, что не расслышал, зациклившись на губах Сильвера, обхвативших пробку, Флинт наклонился вперед и переспросил: 

— Что?

Стало лишь хуже. Губы Сильвера изогнулись в усмешке. Он поставил бутылку и выплюнул пробку себе на ладонь.   
— Я уже говорил тебе, что, по моему мнению, ты накликал на нас тот шторм. Отсюда несложно провести путь к бессмертному морскому божеству, не так ли?

— Обхохочешься, — ощетинился Флинт; легенда о мстительном боге предназначалась тупоголовым пьяницам, а не Сильверу. Уже нет. — Тогда тебя они считают колдуном. Если это и правда так, сейчас самое время признаться мне.

Он осознал свою ошибку, заметив, как колеблется Сильвер. Прежде чем Флинт успел свести все к шутке, хмурую сконфуженность на лице Сильвера сменили благоговение и забота.   
— Повествование в наших руках, капитан, — мягко произнес он, подталкивая к Флинту его стакан. — Если ты хотел, чтобы мы оба были богами, тебе стоило лишь попросить. Если хочешь, чтобы мы стали кем-то еще, что ж. Тебе по-прежнему достаточно попросить.

В таверне было нестерпимо душно. Горячий воздух давил на Флинта словно тяжелая рука, но когда Сильвер безмолвно улыбнулся ему, Флинта пробила дрожь. От ответа его снова спас неразборчивый голос из-за перегородки. Ему пришлось прикусить себе щеку, чтобы удержать смешок. Тот щекотал ему горло, грозясь вырваться на свободу, пока Флинт не ощутил, как дергается уголок его губ. Его доблестные усилия оказались тщетны, он проиграл бой, и все потому, что Сильвер по-прежнему сидел слишком близко. Он заметил это. Конечно, он заметил это.

— Что теперь они говорят? — спросил Сильвер и махнул рукой в сторону барда. — Я не слышу поверх этой — чем бы эта дрянь не была. Кто-то должен сообщить хозяину, что его музыкальный аккомпанемент достоин использоваться в качестве пыток.

— Ничего, — ответил Флинт, прячась за стаканом.

Рука Сильвера скользнула ближе к нему по столешнице — в знак угрозы, как предположил Флинт.   
— Капитан.

Флинт вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, что наговорил в своей жизни много нелепостей, но “Они считают, что я — океан во плоти” брало первый приз.

Сильвер кивнул. — Что ж, это лестно, — весело прокомментировал он. — И не так уж далеко от реальности, если речь о метафорах. Безудержный, переменчивый, все такое.

— Все такое, — повторил за ним Флинт, — Я не безудержный.

— Я не это имел в виду… — Сильвер поерзал на стуле. — Господи, ты представляешь, как ты выглядишь в бою? Это не оскорбление, это и правда… словно смотреть на чертов океан, — на несколько секунд он уставился на Флинта, а затем моргнул и опустил взгляд. — Поверь мне. Тебе это подходит.

— М-м. — протянул Флинт. У него начала кружиться голова, словно под его кожей прятался вихрь. Он наблюдал, как пальцы Сильвера барабанят по стакану; слушал тихий звон его колец. Что-то, вероятно бушующее внутри спиртное, заставило Флинта снова открыть рот.

— Еще они думают… — произнес он, и, поморщившись, прикусил язык.

— Что? — Сильвер поднял на него взгляд. Его чертово горло блестело от пота. Флинт надеялся, что жар, постепенно охватывающий его шею, тоже удастся списать на спиртное, но подозревал, что нет.

— Что? — переспросил Сильвер, и в ту же секунду Флинт выпалил: 

— Они думают, что я Бог, а ты — мой последний жрец.

Последовала тишина.

— О, — наконец произнес Сильвер, и его рот округлился в подтверждение. Он сглотнул, — вот как.

Если бы пару дней назад кто-то спросил Флинта, склонен ли Сильвер краснеть, он велел бы им идти на хуй и сосредоточиться на войне. Но сейчас он наблюдал за этим и понимал, что не может отвести глаз; щеки Сильвера медленно порозовели, а сам он снова лениво улыбнулся. На этот раз улыбка достигла его глаз, став искренней, а не хищной, и под столом он коснулся ногой колена Флинта. Тот не стал отодвигаться. Колено Сильвера плотно льнуло к внутренней стороне его бедра, и у Флинта засосало под ложечкой.

— Это еще ближе к реальности, не так ли? — заметил Сильвер, но Флинт не слышал его; в его ушах шумело море. Все, о чем он мечтал — это самому обратиться приливом, хлынуть к берегу, пока снова не встретится с Сильвером.

Послышался стук, скрип, а затем кто-то грузно присел на стол за перегородкой. Флинт вздрогнул, едва не опрокинув чертов стакан.

— Хуйня это все, — сообщил новичок, — все эти ваши...

— Да? — возмутился кто-то. — А ты что думаешь? Выкладывай, раз уж такой умник.

— Дело не в уме. Всего-то нужно посмотреть на них. У вас что, глаз не хватает? Бля, Фредди, извини, приятель...

Его перебил рассерженный голос.   
— Блядь, о чем ты? Давай уже!

— Я о том, — продолжил новичок, — как они смотрят друг на друга, вы ж сами наверняка видели. Они не боги, мужики. Они просто…

В этот раз Флинт все-таки поперхнулся ромом. Тот заклокотал у него в горле, обжигая, и Сильвер в панике наклонился к Флинту.

— Господи, что теперь? — его нога снова задела колено Флинта, но тот все еще пытался откашляться и не ответил. — Капитан. Капитан? Флинт! Наша победа в предстоящей битве во многом зависит от нашей репутации, и я, как твой квартирмейстер, имею право...

— Ничего, это неважно… — прочистив горло, Флинт пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и, посмотрев на Сильвера, увидел, как тот нахмурился.

— Что ж, если ты отказываешься говорить...

С громким скрежетом Сильвер поднялся со стула. Не удосужившись взять костыль, он оперся рукой о стол, а затем о предплечье, бицепс и плечо Флинта, двигаясь вперед целенаправленными прыжками. Следующей стала шея Флинта; пальцы Сильвера легли на скользкую от пота кожу, обжигая ее словно клеймо, а затем он опустился на стул, вклиненный между Флинтом и окном.

— Фух, наконец-то, — выдохнул он. Устроившись поудобнее, он откинул голову на руку Флинта, покоящуюся на спинке стула. — Одна мудрая женщина как-то сказала мне, что наслаждение должно делиться поровну. Я считаю, что хорошо усвоил этот урок. Теперь мы оба можем слушать.

Флинт повернулся к нему и поспешил нарушить тишину; он смутно осознавал, что никогда не говорил так быстро:   
— Что ж, это был… э… насыщенный вечер, но я думаю, что нам пора...

— Да ебутся они, мужики! — громко и ясно повторил будущий покойник. — Вы все только усложняете. А на деле все чертовски просто.

У Флинта перехватило дух. Сильвер застыл неподвижно, и Флинт почувствовал, как громко стучит кровь в его сердце, в венах его запястья, по-прежнему запертого в теплой выемке под шеей Сильвера.

— Брось! — крикнул кто-то, — ебутся в смысле..

— Ебутся в смысле ебли, — огрызнулся первый, а затем послышался тяжелый удар, словно кто-то стукнул кулаком по столу: — в смысле ебаной ебли. Господи, у вас совсем мозги от рома закисли? Я что, не на королевском английском болтаю? Нужно быть совсем слепым, чтобы не заметить, что эти двое вместе… блядь, посмотрите, даже Фредди кивает! Нужно быть последним тупицей, чтобы... 

— А, — выдохнул Сильвер. Он поднял взгляд к потолку и несколько раз моргнул. — Теперь понятно.

Флинт поморщился и успел выговорить: “Послушай, они…”, а затем губы Сильвера прижались к его губам.

Конец света не наступил. Сильвер поцеловал его, и конец света не наступил; наоборот — он словно ожил, вспыхнул ярко и ослепительно. Сильвер снова опустил руку на шею Флинта, но на этот раз чтобы притянуть его ближе, наклонить его голову, и провести кончиком языка по его нижней губе, как будто прося дозволения, как будто оно ему требовалось. Пожалуй, это самое легкое, о чем свет когда-либо просил Флинта, единственное, о чем он удосужился попросить, прежде чем взять без остатка. Флинт запустил пальцы в волосы Сильвера, и узел развязался окончательно, а Сильвер застонал Флинту в рот. Он вцепился в ткань рубашки Флинта и развернулся к нему, наконец уловив, что сопротивления не последует.

Затем они оторвались друг от друга. Но Сильвер не отступил, не выпустил рубашку Флинта из рук, а, наоборот, потянул ее на себя, прижимаясь теплым лбом ко лбу Флинта. Опустив взгляд, Флинт увидел, как приоткрытые губы Сильвера изгибаются в улыбке, и это казалось лучшим зрелищем на Земле.

— Я думаю… — начал Сильвер.

— Потише вы, долбоебы! — прозвучал испуганный голос из-за перегородки, достаточно громко, чтобы заставить их обоих вздрогнуть. — Я слыхал, нет, правда, что Морж вчера причалил во Фритауне. Они могут быть где-то рядом, неужели вы хотите, чтобы Боги вас услышали?

— Вот пиздец, — горестно взвыл один из них тем, чему видимо полагалось быть шепотом, — я слышал, что если разозлить Флинта, то в следующий раз в море непременно попадешь в штиль!

— Нахуй Флинта! — крикнул другой, и Флинту пришлось зажать Сильверу рот ладонью, прежде чем тот успел проорать ответ, — насколько я знаю, Флинт никому не разбивал голову ебаной железной ногой! Если ты решишь больше не ходить в море, Флинт нихуя не сможет тебе сделать, но как, черт возьми, ты спрячешься от Бога, который ходит по земле и никогда, блядь, ничего не забывает?

Последовала зловещая пауза, а затем кто-то чрезвычайно вовремя запаниковал:  
— Мы покойники, вот мы кто, покойники, все мы покойники, Господи Иисусе, какой пиздец, что если они уже нас слышали? Я читал, что Боги слышат твои мысли, ну, те, которые у тебя в голове, мысли... 

— Не тупи, Альфи, ты даже читать не умеешь...

В этот момент они оба рассмеялись так сильно, что Сильвер захрюкал Флинту в ложбинку между ключиц, а тот уткнулся лицом в волосы Сильвера. К тому моменту, когда болтовня за перегородкой сменилась испуганной тишиной, Сильвер уже пробрался под рубашку Флинта и влажно целовал его ключицу, что-то рассеянно мурлыча себе под нос.

— Я же говорил, они боятся нас до чертиков, — самодовольно пробормотал он и прикусил выступающую косточку, причиняя ровно столько боли, сколько нужно. — Выходит, в конце концов, мы оба Боги. Разве это не потрясающе?

— Ты осознаешь... — начал Флинт, но ему пришлось немедленно замолкнуть, потому что Сильвер пустил в ход язык, и у него перехватило дух. Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову Сильвера, иначе таверну ожидало бы настоящее шоу. Удерживая Сильвера на расстоянии вытянутой руки, касаясь большим пальцем бьющейся жилки на его шее, Флинту удалось проговорить: 

— Ты осознаешь, что в каком-то роде мы подтверждаем слухи?

У Сильвера теплая кожа. Флинт чувствовал, как сильно бьется его пульс, но тот продолжал улыбаться, не отводя взгляда; его глаза блестели, щеки раскраснелись, а рот припух. Волосы растрепались. Сильвер выглядел так, что голова у Флинта пошла кругом, а в груди что-то сжалось. Сильвер выглядел настолько счастливым, что Флинту захотелось расцеловать каждый дюйм его тела.

— В каком-то роде? — переспросил Сильвер. Затем он поднял руку, удостоверился, что Флинт смотрит на нее, и после решительно опустил ее Флинту на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Они кинулись из таверны так быстро, что удивительно, как из-под них не полетели стулья. Когда они, по-прежнему смеясь, перевалились через порог таверны, Флинт осмелился обернуться: снова началась драка, бард продолжал петь, и было совершенно ясно, что никто так и не заметил, как двое пиратских королей едва не рвут друг с друга одежду за столиком в углу.

“Господи”, — подумал Флинт, и когда Сильвер с плутоватой усмешкой на губах потянул его в темный переулок за ворот полурасстегнутой рубашки, он решил, что просто обожает Фритаун.


End file.
